4U City
4U City is a dystopian society in the Dimension of Rain. It is the only known civilization of the dimension. Description 4U City is a large self-contained City which is run by a mysterious figure known only as His Masterness. He rules from the mammoth Central Tower, which sports a large DFA cannon which was used to send all the other inhabitants of that dimension away . The City keeps most of its citizens doped up on a variety of drugs that keep them content and happy and manageable, and every citizen is implanted with a biochip that identifies them. The only people who are not drugged are the police/military forces and the executives, who are considered loyal enough to the city to not require persuasion. If the dosage is off with a citizen's drugs or they realize what is happening and rebel, they are said to be sad. Groups of police in heavily armored suits known as REA-5 police roam the streets looking for sad individuals. If one is found they are either shot immediately with tranquilizer darts or reasoned with. The individual is then tossed down a judgment chute, where His Masterness will supposedly judge them . In reality, at the bottom of every chute is a DFA, which sends the unlucky individual to a random dimension forever . Outside 4U City bands of Outsiders still roam and regularly attack, so the city's police force also acts as a military force to repel attackers (it is said that you are "blue" inside the city and "green" while outside) . Outside the City however, instead of Universal Guns the soldiers use handheld DFAs and on occasion the large DFA for bigger targets. The target is always taken down alive, as it is illegal to use lethal force in 4U City. History 4U City was created in some form of traumatic event that caused the web of fate in the Dimension of Rain to break, and as it was created His Masterness used the large DFA at the center to flux every being who weren't in the City at the time out of the dimension. 4U City was founded by 4U-Corp, which was a combination of Hereti-Corp and several other groups led by Dr. Schlock. The merger resulted from a devastating conflict between various villainous organizations known as the R&D wars . The city was also built using a lot of Riff's technology, while he had vanished years prior leaving his hardware behind. Partially because of this, His Masterness is so terrified of any Riff finding out what he has done that anyone with DNA matching Riff's is supposed to be killed on sight rather than judged. It is unknown how long the City has been in existence, for most of the populace are so drugged up they can't remember more than two days into the past, and those that can remember seemingly don't care. After his devastating loss to Oasis in Sluggy Prime, Riff used his DFA emergency exit to teleport himself and Zoë out of his burning Mark 19 (it is important to note that he thinks the fire was his fault). He arrived within the confines of the city and was found by an REA-5 squad on patrol. One of the squad was Sharon, who was involved with the Dimension of Rain's Rammer. She noticed that they arrived in the middle of a strange energy signal and lack biochips, and she tried to tell her squad commander that they could be from another dimension. The commander didn't care and fired on the two with universal guns at point blank. The nanites within the guns recognized Riff's DNA and attempted to kill him by firing a multitude of darts into him, overdosing him. As he collapsed a separate order was issued that the burned and barely alive Zoë was to be rushed into custody and given medical care immediately . She was moved to the medical hub of 4U City and then to an unknown location within the Central Tower. Sharon alerted Rammer to Riff's appearance shortly before she and her whole squad were judged for merely having seen him and for Sharon having suggested that he came from an alternate dimension. Rammer saved Riff from his intoxication and told Riff that he must never use his real name in the city. He also told Riff that he is going to help him overthrow the City and kill His Masterness. Rammer provided Riff with the tools necessary to form a Resistance to bring down the City and a cover id. Riff worked out a system whereby he had two clear-headed days every week, and he used that time to learn more about the City and free more citizens. His efforts suffered a setback when alt-Torg identified him and caused Riff to feel a large amount of guilt over Zoë's perceived death . He temporarily gave in to 4U City, leaving Torg to lead the Resistance. Torg recruited more members, such as Izzy, Riff's wife from that dimension. They got new cover id's as REA squad members and tracked down and freed Riff. Riff then tried to come up with (ineffective) ways to get to the top of Central Tower. His failed efforts caused friction to occur between him and the rest of the group, which worsens when the squad switches to "blue" status. There Torg had to make some tough tactical decisions to preserve their cover which Riff was appalled by. At one point Izzy informed Riff that she found evidence that a Zoë is alive within the City, but he can only know for sure if he accessed a certain computer within the central tower. Riff created a distraction involving his recorded voice and a robot piloting an REA-5 suit and snuck into the Central Tower. While the distraction worked, it also released the REA-6 enforcer, an purely mechanical design which was accompanied by Harbinger. Harbinger is an entity similar to Oasis that uses a form of electrified pickaxes as weapons and serves as an elite guard for His Masterness. Riff meanwhile found the terminal, but is stopped by Rammer. Rammer showed Riff the REA-6 and told him that the revolution must proceed before they can be put into operation. He also asked Riff to keep him updated on the revolution . Riff reluctantly accepted Rammer's conditions, but only after Rammer showed him a video feed of the unconscious Zoë, badly burned and detained higher up in the Central Tower. Riff then left, saying that he will bring the City to the ground for what has happened to her. Power Structure *His Masterness is the unseen ruler of the City *The executives under him apparently manage the workings of the City and report to him *The police and military seem to be under the executives, but retain basic police/military ranking structures *Under that is everyone else who all have jobs to do within the city Sections Everything in 4U City is divided into sections, and every section performs a specific job. The known sections are: *The Chem-Vats, where all the chemicals in the city are brewed by nanites, and the humans are merely there to observe *The pipeworks, which manages 4U City's water supply *The robotics facility, the first section to go completely human-free, it deals with creating robots and spare parts *The propaganda department, which creates posters and commercials that idolize 4U City life *The REA-5 police and military department (citizens have to get "loyalty-washed" before joining ) *A building with a wrench logo was also shown in one panel of a comic, but it is unknown which department it symbolizes References Category:Locations Category:The Dimension of Rain